Do You Remember?
by Bunnies-Take-Over-The-Universe
Summary: Prince Trunks runs into a girl,and the 2 become best friends. But they're separated when a sudden attack happens to planet Vegeta. Years later,he meets a girl who has no memory of her past. Will he help her and fall in love with her on the way? Trunks/Oc. Rated T and rating may change. PLEASE GIVE IT A CHANE!


**Hey everyone! :) I'm back with a new story. This time,it's rated T. Not M because I don't want FF to take it down. I got this idea from someone who wrote a really interesting story,but I forgot what it was called. :P  
**

**_Summary:_ On Planet Vegeta,Prince Trunks meets a girl,Cheku who lives in the castle as a servant. The 2 become best friends until a sudden attack separates the 2. Years later Trunks meets a girl who has no memory of her life whatsoever. Who is this girl?**

* * *

It was a peaceful night on Planet Vegeta. The sky was a lovely shade of dark pink,and the starts were starting to come out,and a young boy with bright purple hair sat on a hill,staring out at the sky. He was bored out of his mind,so he decided to sit out and watch the stars.

His blue eyes stare at the stars,shining so bright on this beautiful night. It was peaceful. However his peace was disturbed when someone called his name.

''Prince Trunks?'' A voice said.

Hearing his name,Trunks turned around to see a woman with short black hair,wearing a purple spandex suit with armor on. ''Fasha?'' He asked,somewhat annoyed that he was disrupted.

''Your going to miss dinner with the Grand Elder of Planet Mooshita.'' She said looking nervous.

The 8-year old prince sighed. ''Oh,I forgot.'' With that Trunks got up and left.

* * *

In the dining room,a bunch of saiyans and the royal family gathered around the large table. A beautiful woman with long blue hair wearing a long red gown sat next to a man with odd flame-shaped hair, blue saiyan armor with a black cape.

The 2 were the rulers of Planet Vegeta,King Vegeta and Queen Bulma. Next to them was a girl with shoulder-length green-green hair,wearing a pink dress and a white cape. This was their daughter,Princess Panty. The royal family were good people. At least some were.

Queen Bulma was a calm,smart and was a more softer person than her husband Vegeta,who was quite arrogant,ruthless and had a unique thirst for the blood of his enemies. But he did have a soft side,but only shows it to his family. Well,sometimes.

Princess Panty was a free-spirited,kind,and somewhat spoiled princess. But she cared for her people and family dearly.

''I'm here!'' Yelled Trunks as he sped into the room,taking a seat next to his mother.

The queen sighed. ''Oh Trunks,what am I gonna do with you?''

* * *

Trunks managed to stay awake and not die of boredom the rest of the dinner. All they did was talk about other planets to take over and stuff,and it really didn't concern him.

He was always bored out of his mind. No one to play with except Panty,and it had it's disadvantages.

His father was always away,training or of conquering planets with the royal army.

All the servants were either to busy for him or scared to pay any attention.

He wasn't allowed out of the castle because he could either get abducted by an enemy or get lost and because his mother was always worried about him.

Later,Trunks lay on his bed in his chamber,staring out the window. He looked at the brightest star and closed his eyes.

''All I want is a friend or 2,someone that I could play with and not feel so alone anymore. That's all I ask.'' He whispered as slumber overtook him.

* * *

(The Next Day)

Trunks stared out of his window,again bored out of his mind. Another royal family dinner was happening tonight. He strolled throughout the castle walls.

Although this is his home,the castle was quite large and he never saw all of it. He was walking down the hall,but wasn't paying attention. He bumped into someone.

He rubbed his head,feeling a slight pain.

He opened his blue eyes to see a girl with long black hair,wearing a blue spandex with more female-like saiyan armor on. It looked like a dress.

The girl scrambled to her feet. ''Sorry about that!'' She said nervously reaching out a hand to pull him back up which he accepted.

''I-It's alright.'' He said.

''No! No,no no! I'm so clumsy,running into you like that! I'm such an idiot!'' The girl ranted.

Trunks chuckled. ''No it was my fault.'' He said smiling.

She smiled shyly. ''My name is Cheku.'' She said.

''I'm Trunks.'' He said smiling back at her,causing her to blush.

She gasped. ''Again,I'm sorry your highness.'' She said bowing.

''It's ok!'' He assured her.

''So,are you a servant or something?'' He asked.

''No,my dad is the leader of the royal army,and my mom works around here,along with my brothers.'' Cheku explained.

Before Trunks could reply,someone called his name. ''Trunks!You must prepare for the dinner!'' A servant called.

Trunks rolled his eyes and sighed. ''I gotta go. Wanna meet up somewhere or something?'' He asked eagerly.

Cheku blushed again. ''S-Sure. How about the garden?'' She asked.

Trunks smiled.'' Sounds like a plan.''

With that,Trunks sped off,a smile on his face. He finally made a friend.

* * *

**I know,I know, crappy start. But I promise it will get better,so please give it a chance!**

**It's progress,and this is the first 'T' rated story I wrote about Cheku. If you don't like it then don't bother reading.  
**

**So please do me a favor and _Review! :)_  
**

**I'm feeling a bit insecure a bit insecure.  
**

**NO FLAMES!  
**


End file.
